undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight Brash (Eden Rising)
| Flashback="Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part I "Let's Deal the Cards Again, Part II" | Status=Alive | Age=35 | Place=United Kingdom | Actor=Charlie Hunnam }} Dwight Brash is a main character in Eden Rising. Dwight is introduced as one of the survivors living at Nico Francesci's farm. His take-charge attitude and toughness as a former Navy man leave him as one of the de facto leaders in the community, alongside Nico and Hiro. Dwight exudes violence and vulnerability at the same time. With nothing to lose, the stakes are low but his willingness to take risks are high, making him a valuable ally and the last enemy anyone wants to face. He is one of the few characters with a distinct weapon-of-choice: the fully-automatic Glock 18 machine pistol. Personality Dwight tends to come off as crude and sarcastic to others, but deep down he is lonely and is just looking for someone that will care about him. Dwight has no problem with killing and can be ruthless to those who cross him, but his loyalty to his comrades is unmatched. The dark details of Dwight's past continue to haunt him to this day, and he uses a sarcastic and cold attitude to keep others at bay. He knows more than anyone that in this world, even before the dead took it over, it is dangerous to grow close to anyone and uses his feelings sparingly. It takes a lot of blood, sweat and tears for Dwight's layers to be peeled off, but he is an optimist at heart who practices naturalism and has a lot of philosophical beliefs that most find strange and contradictory to his no-nonsense and chilly personality. History Pre-series= Dwight grew up in a home with one mother, two older brothers and a younger sister. He learned how to fight from his brothers since they would always like to fight. He also grew close to his sister and became like a parent to her, since his mother was never around. During high school he would help anyone that was being bullied as he hated seeing people in pain. One day though he found that two students raped his sister and he murdered them in cold blood. This of coarse led to Dwight going to jail for 5 years. After getting out he was offered a second chance and he joined the British Royal Navy, along with his two brothers. During this time Dwight saw many things that would haunt him, even to this day. The thing that haunted him the most though was when he saw his two brothers shot to death during a battle. Soon after this, Dwight was relieved of his duties and he headed home. Once he got home he found that his mother died of cancer and that his sister was pregnant. With the father not around he swore he would protect the baby. Things turned bad though because while the baby was born, his sister died giving birth. He took the baby in but he didn't know what to do with it because every time he looked at her all he was reminded of was his dead family. To raise money for the baby he began doing many different types of work and became a gambler as well. Due to him not being a good gambler he fell into debt with the wrong people. One day a man came to his door and demanded that Dwight pay his debt to his boss. Dwight however was broke and asked if there was another option. The man then gave him one other option. Since the man's wife recently had a failed pregnancy the man demands the baby saying "Give us the baby and wipe away the debt. After a moment of hesitation he gave away the baby. Soon after he realized what he did and he began to search for the baby, with no luck. Dwight became an activist with intense interest in furthering human interests, apparently taking part in many peaceful demonstrations. Dwight, at some point, joined the community at Nico's farm. |-|Season 4= TBA bitchtits. Trivia *Dwight's theme is "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy. *He and Oliver are the only members of the farm group to have flashbacks in both episodes of the two-part "Let's Deal the Cards Again" episodes. *Dwight was created by Danneh, thanks to his submission to the casting call. **Henry Ian Cusick was considered for the role, but lost to Charlie Hunnam due to Cusick's age not fitting Dwight's character well enough. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters